<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Safer Place by CyanideFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442891">A Safer Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideFox/pseuds/CyanideFox'>CyanideFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent Series - Veronica Roth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideFox/pseuds/CyanideFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little boy has a bad childhood experience with his father, a fear that follows. A story for readers to dive into a fictional short, only to find out how it ends...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Safer Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>May seem scary to some. There is abuse mentioned but there is no blood or anything. Hope you enjoy, and please write in the comments any story ideas you would like :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were only a child at the time, small, fragile, and scared. But the noise was huge, hard, and brave. The noise of her screaming, then the sound of her breathing before it got knocked out of her. The sobbings, and then of course, the silence. The silence that made you want to scream as loud as you could, but you knew that you shouldn’t….. Couldn’t... Wouldn’t.<br/>
Then, after a few threatening seconds, you would hear footsteps. Although you could never be sure whether they were footsteps or heartbeats, you knew what they brought, and that was what made you hide.<br/>
You don’t hide under your bed, since that’s where the face would find you. You don’t hide under your blanket, the hand would always come for you. You don’t even hide in your closet, his words would touch you and drag you out.<br/>
No, you could only hide in the bone-chilling shadow. But this was no normal shadow, this was your friend. You two have known each other for a month, right after your father had slowly bent you pinkie finger backwards until a troubling snap made you scream for Mommy. You shouldn’t have made any noise…..<br/>
Ever since then, it has been by your side, glaring at Chaser, a different shadow who stands right in front of your father, making it so you could only ever see his silhouette and Chaser’s dark, red, torchering eyes.<br/>
“Lite, come here, son…” His voice was like a light, urging you to come a little closer. “Don’t you want Daddy to help you…?”<br/>
You couldn’t let yourself breathe even though you might pass out. The noise was coming closer, closer, until… He was there, right outside your bedroom door. You couldn’t mistake the sound of his hand gently touching the doorknob, or the sound of the knob slowly turning. The horrifying creek echoes from it before it stops and the door gets open wide, like a huge, hungry mouth.<br/>
You closed your eyes tightly shut, as his tall figure strides to the middle of the room.<br/>
“Where have you gone?” Father says as he tilts his slender head to peer around the dark room, waiting for his sickening gaze to pin you down, “you aren’t hiding from Daddy, Lite? Come out here before you make me do something hurtful, okay?”<br/>
You wanted to believe that if you came out, the thing wouldn’t be as bad. But you know that there is nothing you could do to make it better, not even you hiding could change that. If you hide too much, when he does find you, he will kill you, but if you come out now, it would be just as dreadful, but not as gruesome. While you were lost in thought, Daddy had laid on your bed, and was taking his belt off.<br/>
“I have a present for you, but you have to want it first. Tell me, Lite, everything you did while I was gone.” He yawns, showing off his sharp bloody teeth. “I’m not around you as much as I would like to be, so please, have you done anything bad today?”<br/>
You want to cry, but Mommy said that you need to be as silent as she is, or else he will come back for her, so you don’t cry. Not yet.<br/>
Your shadow friend is starting to leave you, it is slithering toward the window.<br/>
Daddy sees you, since  the shadow is gone. He stands up and turns, as he starts to slowly walk around your bed with his belt in hand.<br/>
“Lite, I am so glad that I found you, since you were very Lost.”<br/>
You panic, and you have trouble breathing as you get on your hands and knees and crawl as fast as you can towards your closet, if I can make it, maybe his words won’t win me, you think to yourself, yes, I can fight them!<br/>
You are about to reach it when you hear him let out a thundering roar as he grabs your leg and twists it around, making you flip yourself with it so that he doesn’t break your leg. Before you can think about it, you roll away from him and straight through the bedroom wall, which would lead outside, but when you open your eyes, you find yourself in a large room with a few people watching you.<br/>
You take a shaking breath and look at your best friend, Tavis, who is sitting down clapping. “ Good job Lite, you passed the fear test!”<br/>
A woman's voice speaks through the speakers above, “Test 13.9 12, is now over. Please make your way out of the room for the next person, thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>